A little Tomoyo and Nakuru
by Nightglider-star
Summary: Ohayo! I'm back with another SS fic! I'm not planning to continue forever and the day after the wedding but if you guys will be good and review I'll see what I can do Warning: Really syrupy and kawai-ness for all SS fans. PS. Dont know li sis names ;


Summery: Lolz! A little S+S AGAIN PEOPLE! ^_^ Warning: Really sappy, syrupy  
and kawai-ness for all of S+S fans. If you don't like this stuff, then don't read it! Oh I'm proud of this one! Definitely up for putting a smile on your face! ^_^ Sakura has just announced she's going to have a baby and...  
read and find out! R+R!!!  
  
"Syaoran-kun I said I'm FINE!" Sakura couldn't believe Syaoran could be so over protective. And she had thought Touya was over-protective -_-;;. They had just came back from the doctor's where Sakura had announced she was going to have a baby... and already Syaoran was treating her like she was a time-bomb.  
  
"Are you sure? You feeling all right? Do you need me to carry you? Do you want something-" Sakura stopped Syaoran from blabbing more by putting her finger on his lip, looking right into his eyes.  
  
"I. Am. Fine." Sakura whispered hoarsely as she felt herself getting lost in those amber orbs of endless golden hue. She vaguely felt strong arms encircling her waist, pulling her closer. "Are you sure?" Syaoran whispered, his voice lined with so much worry and tender that Sakura felt herself sinking in bliss. She felt a smile cross her lips as she gave Syaoran a hug. "Yup! I'm alright!" She beamed at him for assurance, "Never better!"  
  
Syaoran frowned at her slightly making Sakura, un-knowingly melt (well wouldn't you? ^_^) at his gaze, before pulling her close to him again and gently placing a soft gentle kiss on her lips, this time making Sakura forget where she was. Pulling back he smiled weakly back at Sakura's dreamy face.  
  
*_*_*  
  
"I'll be right back, don't step out of this room ok?" said Syaoran closing the door.  
  
Sakura suddenly snapped out of her reverie and glanced around. How the hell did she come to her room?  
  
"Sugooooooiiiiii!!!" a sudden yell made Sakura jumped a few meters high. Looking around, she sweat dropped at Syaoran's sisters HUGE faces looking at her as though she was some priceless jewel. Sakura gulped, 'Like a pack of wolfs looking at a fat, juicy rabbit.'  
  
"That was sooo romantic..." Fifi sighed sinking beside Sakura dreamily as the others giggled along like a bunch of pigeons.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped. "What was romantic..?" Instantly she knew that was the wrong question. All the Li girl's eyes lit up similarly like Tomoyo's when she taped Sakura back in Tomoeda, as they gave off a loud squeal that nearly popped Sakura's brains out.  
  
Downstairs Yelin looked up and gave off a sigh. 'Sometimes her daughters even annoyed her...'  
  
Sakura felt her face going red and redder as each of the girls begin to tell her what exactly was romantic...  
  
"No! He was looking right in Yingfa's eyes dreamily as Yingfa stared back. He walked up the stairs cuddling Yingfa close to him as though she was made of glass and-"  
  
"No that was not how it happened! Xiaolang carried Yingfa upstairs like she was some kind of a precious doll and-"  
  
"You're both wrong!" Cried Futie (is that her name?) "Xiaolang after placing a tender kiss on Yingfa's soft pink lips, picked her up gently and swiftly off her feet in his arms, looking at her lovingly each time..."  
  
"No! He was looking at her with utmost passion and desire!"  
  
Sakura buried her head in her hands feeling as though her face was about to explode as the Li girls continued to make the event of Syaoran carrying Sakura in to their room in front of the WHOLE Li clan more romantic then ever.  
  
"And it was like he was walking in the clouds..." whispered Futie.  
  
"Yes...with stars surrounding them both, in each of their eyes..." sighed Xiefa  
  
"And soft pink bubbles of Love flowing gently around..." moaned Faren dreamily  
  
"With no one around, just Xiaolang and Yingfa in their own haven..." finished off Fifi with a goofy smile.  
  
All girls sighed simultaneously before erupting in to squeals again. Sakura picked up her pillow and buried her face in, wishing the ground would swallow her whole.  
  
Syaoran looked up at the Li mansion before letting out a soft groan, "No..."  
  
"And even mother was smiling!"  
  
"Yeah and she barely smiled at ALL!"  
  
"And it was even a dreamy smile!"  
  
"Oh my god that was so kawaaaaaaaiiii!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Sakura cringed, barely containing herself from running out of the room screaming for someone to take her away from the Li sisters! Anywhere! It felt like she was surrounded by four Nakurus at once!  
  
'God help me!'  
  
"Alright, fun's over." Said Syaoran, leaning on the side door coolly, hiding a smirk at the look on his cherry blossom's face. (He learned to apparate. Happy?)  
  
Sakura kept her face buried in the pillow as the Li sister's protested.  
  
Syaoran held up a hand, not understanding what each of his sister's were trying to say and not really caring. He pointed to the door in his 'I'm the leader so do as I say' look which caused each of the girl to groan and slump away from Sakura.  
  
Syaoran looked back at Sakura and chuckled softly.  
  
"Don't laugh..." Sakura muttered as Syaoran sat down besides her, taking away the pillow gently.  
  
"Anything you say." Syaoran ^_^Ed innocently.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran in exhaustion, "What are your sister's made of?"  
  
Syaoran grinned before enveloping Sakura in a soft kiss, looking back at her cherry red face he grinned amusedly and winked, "A little of Tomoyo and Nakuru"  
  
Nightglider: Like it? R+R anyway! Flames are welcome too! ^_^ Look forward to my next fic ppl!  
  
Title: Bond  
  
Summery: Summery: Tomoyo and Syaoran have a little *ahem* chat about Sakura the night before Syaoran is going to purpose. Thing is, Syaoran hasn't told Sakura about it, {well DUH!} and Sakura walks in on them while Syaoran is practicing how to purpose on TOMOYO to Sakura. And how worse can Syaoran get into when she is accompanied by; Touya, the sun guardians, the moon guardians, Sonomi, Fujitaka and *Smirk* EIOL-KUN! ^_^. All I can say is, ^^;; poor Syaoran...mwahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa E+T, S+S 


End file.
